<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Picking Up Good Vibrations: Just In Time for Jay Leno by Cherry_Bomb_Bees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563379">I’m Picking Up Good Vibrations: Just In Time for Jay Leno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bomb_Bees/pseuds/Cherry_Bomb_Bees'>Cherry_Bomb_Bees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Creampie, M/M, Missionary, Robot Kink, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bomb_Bees/pseuds/Cherry_Bomb_Bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rope of sand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Principal Scudworth/Mr. Butlertron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Picking Up Good Vibrations: Just In Time for Jay Leno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn you, Stamos!”</p>
<p>Scudworth threw the framed picture of the hunky Full House actor against the wall. He screamed a bloodcurdling scream.</p>
<p>“It should’ve been me!”</p>
<p>In the middle of his tantrum, the mad principal threw another picture at the door. He kicked down the door and hollered into the night.</p>
<p>Back at his totally-not-overpriced apartment...</p>
<p>Principal Scudworth was sitting comfortably in his bathtub of one. Suds filled the bath as he held his glass of red wine in a yellow gloved hand. The bathroom was decorated with candles from an overpriced Swedish furniture store. Jay Leno was loudly blasting from the television set above one wall of the bathtub. He sneaked his other hand down to the base of his cock. All was good for the principal, until someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Principal Scudworth” a mechanical voice buzzed behind the door. “Are you feeling fine, Wesley?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Mr. B!” the man groaned.</p>
<p>And then Mr. Butlertron ripped open the door and rolled in anyways.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not just sexually frustrated from John Stamos winning prom again?” the robot droned on before lowering himself to the floor. “Wesley”</p>
<p>“I have no such feelings for that man!” Cinnamon Scudworth was obviously lying, cock still in hand and all. “But.....”</p>
<p>He eyed up the robot. His pristine silver coat looked rather nice, just as how he programmed his servant. And his antennae looked quite swell. </p>
<p>“Are you programmed to be thinking what I programmed you to think?” the principal licked his lips and slid off his yellow gloves.</p>
<p>The butler robot looked unimpressed.<br/>
“Yes. You programmed me to take care of any unnecessary sexual desires. Wesley”</p>
<p>“Why yes, of course Mr. B! Now get in here and do it!” Principal Scudworth snapped. He scooted his short little legs up to his body, the faucet nearly jabbing into his bony little backside.</p>
<p>He eyed up Mr. Butlertron from his steaming glasses, watching as he slid his charming cardigan sweater off and into the basket. The robot butler wheeled his way over to the bathtub, grabbed the edge, and flipped the bitch! Thank god he’s waterproof.</p>
<p>“What do you need me to be programmed for tonight” Mr. B. asked as his voice lowered “Master”</p>
<p>“Hmm.....” Scudworth eyed up his scrap metal sub. “Get on your back for me”</p>
<p>Butlertron rolled his eyes and did as told. He lifted his wheels up high and opened up a lower compartment to expose his junk. He had a self-lubricating pink fleshlight in the lower half, and a protruding blue dildo in the upper half.</p>
<p>Principal Scudworth crawled closer to his metallic sub, held up the wheels, and grunted as he slid all seven inches of his cock into the fleshlight.</p>
<p>“Mr. B, you’re so tight!” Cinnamon gasped in surprise, but also not really in surprise.</p>
<p>Mr. B buzzed in pleasure from the dick buried in him<br/>
“You installed this in me so you’d say that, Wesley”</p>
<p>“Ah, I know!” Scudworth squealed as he thrust carelessly into him. “I could do this all night, Mr. B!”</p>
<p>The two of them grunted and moaned as they rocked back and forth in the bathtub. The pace was kept up at least until another Jay Leno episode started up. Mr. B started to squeak loudly from his fleshlight. He grabbed Scudworth by his skinny little arm, nearly twisting it.</p>
<p>“Wesley.....Wesley, you fuckwad!” the robot cried out, causing Principal Scudworth to stop thrusting into him.<br/>
“I need to be on top now, Wesley”</p>
<p>“Well whatever you say, Mr. B!” the principal grinned. </p>
<p>He yelped loudly as Mr. Butlertron yanked both arms and pushed him against the wall of the bathtub. The robot lowered himself firmly against his lap, slowly going up and down his master’s cock.</p>
<p>“Mr. B, oh my god, Mr. B!” Scudworth moaned like crazy as the fleshlight automatically tightened around his dick. He moved his hands onto Butlertron’s backside, holding on for the ride.</p>
<p>The butler did as he was told, keeping up the pace. He was rattling as he continued his thrusts. Bathwater and foamy bubbles sloshed around the tub as they continued their sexcapade for not much longer.</p>
<p>“Oh my god oh my god” Cinnamon panted heavily. “Mr. B, I’m. Oh my god! Ah, ah—“</p>
<p>He screamed loudly as he bucked up his hips and came deep inside the fleshlight.</p>
<p>Mr. B finished his grinding, feeling satisfied himself. He climbed off his boss’s lap, flipped himself out of the tub, and wiped off any spare water from his body.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s over with” Scudworth sighed as he laid back in the bathtub. Just as he finally got to relax, a huge cloud of stink filled up his face. He screeched in agony as it got everywhere.</p>
<p>A familiar blue critter hopped up onto the bathtub and sprayed its stink again<br/>“Try and catch me, bitch!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>